I want you I do !
by Echelon Gleek
Summary: This is short summary for my first short story hop you enjoy co-written by santittany forever. A night in Brittany's room and things heat up when Santana can not keep cool.


My hand lightly trailed down Brittany's leg and back up to her thigh as I felt her hand rest on top of mine.

I loved it when she touched me; it felt like electricity surging through my whole body.

"Santana, we have to stop. You know my parents will be home soon, and Lord Tubbington is watching." Brittany said, with a slight hint of regret in her voice.

"Okay, but you know you want me to carry on." I said with a wink, trying to get Brittany to let me move just a little further upwards.

"I know I do, but I just feel like Lord Tubbington gets jealous when you're here and it makes him want to smoke more, it's not healthy for him you know."

Brittany was always worrying about her cat, but I knew she loved him so I loved him too.

"Okay well, we don't want that now do we?" I said, rolling my eyes, with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Then we heard the door go, so I pulled the blonde off the bed and gave her a huge hug. I didn't want to let her go, she gave off such a warmth it made me never want to leave her; I could only feel this way about my Britt Britt. None of those boys I had been with could make me feel this way, not Puck, Sam or Finn.

Britt pulled me in tighter, this was how I knew she loved me; she was just as reluctant to let go as I was.

"Okay now I need to go, it's getting late and I think my mum's going to be pissed at me again, you know what she's like; she will go all Lima Heights on my ass if I don't get back."

I was just like my mum in the way that I acted; same sassy attitude, same fiery temper.

"Oh, but I want you to stay, so we can watch One Tree Hill together. You know it's my favourite show."

Her mouth curved at the edges and her bottom lip pouted and her eyes widened; she knew just what to do to get me to stay.

I made one quick phone call to my mum; as soon as I let her know it was Brittany's house I was staying at she was fine with it, she knew how much I loved her; but she didn't know I loved her more than just a friend. She was my lover, my girlfriend, partner, however you wanna put it. I loved her all the same.

* * *

><p>One Tree Hill had just finished and Britt's mum stumbled into the room.<p>

"Hey guys I'm going to bed. Have a good night sleep" she said.

If I had it my way we wouldn't be sleeping at all.

"Okie dokie mum, we will. Night night sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Then her mum closed the door and I knew we would have some alone time for the rest of the night.

I had a surge of excitement flow through me; I pulled the blonde adonis on top of me but, to my disappointment, she pulled away.

"S, you know I would but I'm tired and we have cheerleading tomorrow, so I think we should probably get some sleep."

Damn it, what was I supposed to do now? I wanted her so bad it hurt; my body was getting hotter but I stayed cool and let her go to sleep.

"Okay, night Britt Britt, I love you." I said with all my heart.

"Night, I love you too, dream of double rainbows and unicorns."

She leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth; I couldn't take it any more, I needed to have her. I knew what would get her in the mood.

I looked over at her beautiful face; her eyes were closed. I took hold of her hand and pulled it upwards and started to kiss her armpit; I knew this would wake her up and get her in the mood.

She instantly woke and realised what I was doing. I pulled off her silk slip carefully, not being too rough, and moved down to her stomach, kissing her side, taking her hand, her fingers entwined in mine. I could feel her getting more excited; my free hand slid across her body to caress her breast and back down to the top of her lace panties. I freed my hand from hers and slipped her lace French knickers off her hips. I could feel myself getting more worked up, so I moved myself further down the bed.

I spread her legs and kissed her vagina lips softly; she let out a soft moan and I knew she liked it. I slightly opened my mouth and licked her. Moving my hands up her thigh and to her perfect stomach finding her nipples, I lightly rubbed my finger over them; she was getting wetter and wetter, and I enjoyed pleasing her. The taste of her lingered on my tongue; I loved it. Another moan escaped her lips as I rubbed her erect nipples vigorously.

"_Uuhh yes, Santana, I love you__.__" _

Hearing those three words leave her lips made me want her more. The heat increased between us. I lifted my head and moved my body closer, pulling hers into mine, the feeling of her soft skin making my hairs stand up on edge. She pulled my clothes off, showing me she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

Both of our hands reached each other's clits at the same time, moving our index and middle fingers', listening to each other's moans and whimpers in desire and bliss. Staring at each other, knowing that we loved each other, made the experience so much more passionate and fiery.

"Brittany, say you want me!"

"I want you, oh I want you Santana."

I knew she did, but I wanted to hear her say it. Her vagina burned and her clitoris grew more swollen with every touch. We both grew wetter and wetter, her back arched as we climaxed together.

"Uh oh Britt... Brittany oh yes!"

Then we came together, sighing with relief as our eyes met, brimming with passion and love for one another.

I felt our bodies relax as she pulled me into her arms and kissed my mouth, tasting herself on my lips; it was invigorating. Her lips crushed mine, then we pulled away and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
